


Impure is My Dark Delight

by NidoranDuran



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Classroom Sex, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, F/M, Groping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ryuko is called up to the front of class by Aikuro knowing she won't be able to solve the question; his intention is to simply take her from behind in front of the rest of the class instead. Anonymous commission.





	Impure is My Dark Delight

"Ryuko Matoi, come up and solve this problem," Aikuro said, jostling the girl from her slip away into dream space, into the weird foggy almost-sleep space of drifting off in class. It shook Ryuko quickly up, and she looked in surprise at her teacher, who stared at her from behind his glasses and his unkempt fringe, looking at her with expectations that didn't seem at all fair. Sitting on the board was an overly complex math problem with a ton of pieces missing that had to be worked out and solved through working backwards, and she'd just slept through that whole explanation of how to do it. He knew she'd drifted off. She knew he knew she'd drifted off.

Foggy but still present enough to know she had to deflect, Ryuko shrugged it off. "I don't know it," she said, defensive and avoidant as she looked back down at her desk. "Ask someone else."

Aikuro wasn't having that. "I called on you," he said firmly. "Come up and solve this problem." He was oddly teacherly for once, some actual authority in his voice as he held insistent and firm. It startled Ryuko a little bit, shaking her from her expectation of what was going on and how to feel about all of it.

Everyone was looking at her. Ryuko was on the spot now, and she had absolutely no idea how to respond to any of this, tensing up instinctively with the certainty that this was not the right way to do anything, but what was she supposed to do? Doubling down would only make a bigger, messier scene. She didn't like it, but Ryuko was going to have to play along if she wanted to avoid trouble, rising up shakily to her feet. "I'll try," she said, figuring she could stand there a few minutes, fill in some numbers with nonsense if she needed to, be told she was wrong, and resume the deep thought and almost-sleep that seemed much more important in the moment than some overly complicated math problems.

Standing off to the side and passing over the chalk, Aikuro looked smug and sure of himself as he waited by the side and let Ryuko do what she had to do, and Ryuko caught just the faintest little bit of a smirk in his expression, one she wasn't expecting, but one that she quickly shoved down and buried under the nervous reality of what she was getting into. Something about this situation just felt weirdly off to Ryuko. She wasn't exactly sure how or why, but something crept up on her that didn't feel right at all, and she wasn't exactly clear on the specifics of what to expect.

Faced with the long, winding math problem, Ryuko tried to look caught up in thought, but really she was just thinking about how long she should reasonably keep this charade up for before retiring it and 'giving up'. It was something to be carefully considered, and Ryuko was certainly putting a lot of thought into something about this problem, just not quite its solving.

But it was in that silence that Aikuro made his move. A sudden and not at all subtle move as he began to slowly lift at the hem of Ryuko's skirt. She shook at the sudden feelings advancing on her. It was sudden and unexpected, spiking up a little bit of panic and surprise as she felt something take her. She looked back over her shoulder, and everyone was not only staring at her, but staring at her ass clad in her tight, blue and white striped panties, hugging her shapely rear and holding it firmly. She wasn't sure what to do in response to that, clenching up in absolute shock and worry, wondering what to say and how to approach the oddity of this wild situation.

"Keep your focus on the board," Aikuro growled in her ear, grabbing at a nice handful of perky, shapely behind. Ryuko was frozen in place, unsure how to respond to the caressing of her ass as her teacher felt her up in front of the whole class. Nothing about this was subtle or restrained, and Aikuro moved knowing full well the rest of the class was watching. It did nothing to stop him or hold him back, as he made his move on her. This was the plan all along, and Ryuko realized too late how much she was on the spot and how much there was little to no chance now of pulling out of this strange downward spiral.

She couldn't possibly keep her focus on anything now, as her teacher fondled her and panic left her unable to do anything about this. She could have taken a swing at Aikuro and probably sucker punched him right to the ground if she wanted to, but for some reason her body just wasn't really moving. Wasn't doing anything to respond or react in a helpful or constructive way even as Aikuro's fingers dipped between her legs and came around front, pressing against her mound too, rubbing at it. Finally, she managed to eke out a very tense and very frustrated, "What are you doing?" in an attempt to spike up even the faintest bit of bite in this bizarre situation.

"Shh, it's fine," Aikuro told her, and kept up his steady molestation. It was a blatant lie, but a lie that there wasn't much hope of Ryuko arguing against as Aikuro continued to toy with her however he wanted, sending shivers up her spine that she really had no way to respond to. He had her right where he wanted her now, and each passing second just felt a little bit more desperate than the last. Nothing about this was right, and it gnawed at her as the wanton, throbbing shame continued to push on stronger and stranger, building up in intensity and fervor with each caress and squeeze. "Just focus on the problem, like I told you. Everything is fine."

Nothing about this was fine, and only growing less fine as he proceeded to peel her panties off of her, moving carefully to reveal bit by bit of her tight ass to the class. Ryuko burned with shame, staring straight ahead toward the board even as her hand shook and the chalk slipped out from between her shivering fingers. She really didn't have any hope of responding in a sane way to what was going on here. It was too much. Several kinds of too much. "Don't do it," she said, but she wasn't strong or harsh at all in her response.

"It's okay," Aikuro said again. He kept saying things to that effect and it wasn't convincing Ryuko, but this time it was failing even harder in that intention, as he revealed the depths of his perversion even harder than before, given his other hand was going to his pants. Ryuko could hear him go for her belt, and she knew there wasn't a single pair of eyes not now fully engaged and curious to see what was about to happen. It was obvious, and Ryuko tensed up in worry as much as in anger as he felt his cock easing itself between her cheeks.

"Anal?" she hissed. "It's bad enough I'm being molested by my teacher, but now you have to make sitting back down uncomfortable?" This was getting more ridiculous by the second, and Ryuko didn't approve of any of what Aikuro was doing to her. It was too much in too many ways, bringing about swells of panic and weirdness that left her too focused on how insane this was to even realize until it was too late what was happening, as Aikuro eased his cock forward and claimed her ass.

The whole room gasped in surprise as their teacher actually slipped his cock into a student, but it was impossible to hear over the sound of Ryuko letting out a hot curse, shuddering and clenching up in shock and panic without any idea what to say or do in response to this. Everything just happened, and happened stronger than she was even kind of prepared for. It was too much, all sudden and wild and leaving her without any real sense of focus, her hand bracing against the board for stability as Aikuro pushed in deeper.

"Are you giving up on the problem?" Aikuro asked, as if this was all normal.

Through gritted teeth, Ryuko asked, "What the fuck is your problem?" and tried everything she could to contain these growing feelings of panic. There was no way to argue against this though, as the pressure applied itself harder and firmer against her. She wasn't going anywhere, and he kept up this overly familiar, overly intense push into something that she didn't have a hope of containing. Each passing second brought on more, stronger, fiercer feelings and sensations, and Ryuko was utterly helpless against them.

Deep and firm strokes forced inch after inch of thick cock into Ryuko's snug ass, insisting upon her something that felt like it was rapidly becoming too much to deal with. Everything built up needier and messier and without any sense of control or restraint, and she could feel the deepening advance of something getting to her, stronger and messier with each pass as she allowed something wild to take hold of her, to burn her up brightly. His fingers roamed across her body, so strong and firm, inducing feelings of frustrations that pushed on quickly, urging her to give up right there on the spot.

Whispers started. Lots of whispers, people remarking to the people behind them about what was going on and how this was playing out. Everyone was watching. Judging. her classmates got seats to watch their teacher fuck her in the ass, and nothing could be done about that now, Ryuko shivering and teeming with aching, confused heat as Aikuro kept up the pace of ravaging her, delighting in the chance to fuck her and building up the pace of fervor, panic, pressure getting to be stronger by the second. She wished for some sense of control and focus to let her save herself from this mess. But she didn't have it. Didn't know how to fight this off and how to deal with everything mounting stronger and messier upon him.

"So tight," Aikuro said, pushing on deeper into her asss, forcing his way forward and loosening her up, fucking her stronger and firmer with each push forward. "How's it feel having everyone watching you?" His body hunched forward so he could get his lips to her ear while still making sure he was displaying her ass and the thrusts he laid into it with, pushing on firmer and making the tension build.

"Fuck you," Ryuko hissed. She had to do something to fight against these growing, dawning pressures, a heat getting to be way too much for her to really know what to do with. It was spectacular, and she was completely merciless in her show of utter desperation. What else could she do? Bracing herself against the chalkboard, Ryuko felt like she didn't have any fight in her and didn't have enough control and firmness needed to put up any sort of real resistance. Not even an argument against it; just blind, helpless snark. More uppity than defiant. It wasn't something she knew how to deal with very much, and she could feel the growing desperations getting to her, stronger and stranger as she let it all happen as the panic and the pressure wound her up. Everything just kept happening, coming on stranger, stronger, pushing her into a depth of desperation that felt like it simply would not stop.

But that just let Aikuro have his way with her harder, delighting in the way he could do whatever he wanted to, and as she showed him just the faintest little spark, a rough and wild response was something powerful and harsh. It came on so strongly, and it felt even better with each pass, inducing pleasures inside of Ryuko that were the last thing she wanted to embrace. Everything just kept bearing down on her, stronger and stranger, keeping her from being able to think straight or understand how to fight off all these weird and tempting swells of fervor.

"Maybe this will help you get into it," Aikuro said, and for a second, confusion was all Ryuko felt as she wondered exactly what was coming. But the suddenness of an orgasm and an eruption of gooey spunk gushing into her ass caught the poor girl off guard. Confused yells followed, Ryuko tightening up and shivering as the warmth pumped so deep into her, forced her into a confused and unexpected orgasm. One not exactly wanted, but she didn't get to make that decision now, shaking and shuddering under the panic of feeling her body pushed to the height of a sudden and wild orgasm. That was all intense enough, but even worse came as the strong hands dragged her quickly around and bent her sharply over the desk. "Let's go again!" he shouted, and got right to pounding her tight ass all over again.

Ryuko let out confused gasps as she felt the hard wooden surface beneath her, bent over her teacher's desks while he violated her ass with a haste now that he'd been merciful in keeping from her that first time around. It was a lot, but it felt so welcome and sudden, searing pleasures dragging her into deeper confusion. She could feel her neglected pussy starting to run down her thighs with arousal, her attention drawn to it by her teacher's balls swinging forward and smacking against her mound, the reminding hr that she was a special sort of helpless now and that there was absolutely nothing she could do to make sense of this now. Everything stranger and hotter and weirder that kept up its pace made for something senseless and utterly unstoppable, and she wished every step of the way for sense to prevail and some sane response to take her, but she got none.

The last time she'd been fucked was a mercy. Now that she had to face her classmates, things were far less gentle or relaxing now for Ryuko; she could see everyone watching her, see them staring at her. Some with disgust. Others with arousal. Nobody was neutral, at any rate; everyone felt something about the sight of her getting fucked by their teacher and doing nothing about it, succumbing in deeper to this mess. She didn't have a choice; Ryuko was stuck here, subject to Aikuro's every whim as he violated her from behind, an absolute abuse of power that she was completely incapable of arguing against as he delighted in using her however he damn well pleased. Reckless thrusts drove on with something to prove, and every second of this wild, raw fucking proved his point over and over again, as deep in her as it would go.

Too bad Ryuko had no idea what the point was. Shuddering in shame and confusion, she plunged into the hot and dizzy depths of being fucked in front of everyone, having no idea what to say or how to express what she felt. All these eyes had a confusing and conflicting effect on Ryuko. One she became confused and dismayed by as the building, swelling panic picked up and she learned with increasing intensity that there really wasn't any good way around this situation. It was wearing her down in ways she wasn't expecting, introducing sensations and feelings more confused and heavy than she felt capable of fighting off. Everything came around to a central point of utter surrender, and Ryuko didn't have the strength to fight off the pressures proving to be too much for the poor woman to deal with.

Being embarrassed and exposed publicly felt good.

It wasn't a breakthrough she wanted to learn with her teacher hammering away at her ass like this, but there was absolutely no way for her to control the downward spiral, the crash into feelings getting stronger and stranger by the second. She wished she understood how to deal with this and what to feel, but she was growing more helpless and dismayed by the second, learning the hard way that there was simply no hope for her now; she was giving in to everything Aikuro wanted her to give in to, and she could do nothing to spare herself.

Aikuro, to his part, just kept fucking the hottest of his students, claiming her taut, perfect ass in front of everyone and making sure she was completely lost to this insanity, the winding madness and fervor proving to be too much for her to possibly handle. She was done for, lost, succumbing completely to the chaos that broke her down and left her ruined, helpless. His cock throbbed, ached, and he said, "If you can't solve the problem, then at least I'll find some other use for you." It was crass and more than a little humiliating, but Ryuko was high on the shame now.

One final thrust into her ass once more, and he came undone. She was right behind him, the feeling of cum gushing into her bowels once more setting her alight with the guiltiest rush of feelings she'd ever felt, completely unable to control this mad downward spiral. Everything just happened, and happened with a strength that she couldn't deal with. She came again, lost to the crushing heat and weight of something too powerful to believe, her screams of guilty orgasmic bliss ringing out through the classroom in absolute surrender, a show of embarrassment and want that felt like too much for the poor girl to deal with. She was done for now.

As Aikuro's cock pulled out of her, Ryuko was left bent over the desk, panties around her ankles, two loads of cum starting to ooze out of her ruined ass, her reputation shattered. And for it, all she could say was, "I fucking hate math anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
